The virus
by dreamalittlebigger101
Summary: The world has been over run by a devastating disease which causes other people to become zombies. Dick gets separated from his brothers and other friends before the outbreak and has to find them in a dangerous world. Can they survive? (This is a world without powers) M to be safe... (please note that this is a romance story about Roy and Dick)


I'm sure someone has done something similar to this but…I don't care! Thanks to the Walking Dead, I have been inspired to write a no powers zombie apocalypse story about Dick and Roy, *friends too*. People such as Dick, Roy and others who don't have powers keep their skills. Other people like Connor, Megan and Wally will have skills close to their powers. Something you may notice is that Damion may sometimes call Dick dad and he is going to be a bit possessive of him. This is because Dick has been the one who has been his father figure. Whereas Tim and Jason had Bruce. So clearly the time line isn't close to the comic or Young Justice. Bruce may not make an appearance I haven't decided just yet. There will be some original characters in this story, so expect some death. I just don't want to kill off any major characters right away. I really hope you all enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING no characters and I don't know the idea of The Walking Dead.

The virus.

Dick woke suddenly, slowly taking in his surroundings as pain attacked his senses. _A…hospital_? As he sat up he noticed some slightly deflated 'Get well Soon' balloons and a few cards. He ran his hand though his hair and froze, a faint but pungent odor hung in the air. He pushed the nurse button on his bed and waited. Dick blinked at the button, pushing it again only to be greeted by silence. Growing impatient, he shakily moved his legs over the side of his bed and felt the grogginess and pain in his left leg. Carefully unhooking all his tubes he stood, he made his way to the door and peaked out. The first thing to grab his senses was the deep stench of death, it seemed to linger everywhere. He gasped, yanking the door completely open he stared. Blood was smeared on the floor and splattered most of the walls. Dick stumbled out of his room, pushing an empty gurney out of the way in the process. Lights flickered on and off, with parts of the hallways blacked out. His eyes wondered the floor to spot random dead bodies. He rubbed his eyes, _t…that_ _didn't_ _move_. _No_ _way_! Quickly turned away from the bodies. Weakly walking down the shady hallway and hurrying to an exit. _It's_ _chinned_ _up_?! _What_ _the_ _hell_? He laid his hand on the door and frowned, he wasn't sure how to get out of his particular hospital. This was the biggest one on Gotham. By the name of Gotham General. If this hospital was in this state something horrible must have happened. He was just about to take his hand away from the door and move on when something on the other side of the door slammed against it full force. Dick jumped, moving away from the door and pinning his back to an adjacent wall he stared at the door. He began moving, the only thing keeping it closed was the heavy chain and pad lock. Squinting a little in the dim hallway allowed him to see pale dead eyes staring out at him. The sounds coming from the beyond the door made his skin crawl, loud heavy breathing and scratching. And with the doors now opening slightly, the already cumbersome essence over took him. Throwing a hand over his mouth and nose to attempt to reduce the stench adrenaline took over. Almost forgetting the pain coursing through his left leg he hurried down the hallway. Desperately feeling the wall for another way out. Behind him, the unmistakable sound of metal crashing to the floor stopped him. Not risking to look behind him, Dick hurried on. Scraping, shallow breathing and loud uneven footsteps followed him heavily. Dick could feel his heart pounding, while also hearing it in his ears as his hands fell upon a door knob. Looking up quickly he read '_emergency exit only.' _He yanked it open and all but fell into pure darkness. Tugged the door closed and swallowed. There was no light in his stairway, but it was his only chance out of this hospital. Scratching and banging from the door pushed him onward. Holding onto the railing he worked his way down to the ground floor. Mildly surprised and extremely grateful to find that he was alone there. Reaching his goal he pushed the heavy metal door open. Sunlight fell onto his face blinding him for a moment. The obnoxious tang of death took away the fresh air Dick had been expecting. Wondering down the steps he stared in wonder and shock at what he saw. Bodies were piled on each other covered in white fabric. Accompanied by truck loads of even more bodies. Dick slowly and carefully made his way around and over the corpses. _I would think this was all a dream if it wasn't for the smell…_Dick left the hospital grounds. Decided that his best course of action was to get back to his house. He made his way to his house, getting there just before night fall. Typing in the lock code that Bruce had on the penthouse he fell through the door way. Closing the door with a snap and hearing an automatic lock kick into place he sank to the floor. _The roads were empty, save but a few bodies and wrecked cars. _Panic sank in, "Damion!" he waited, dread sank in deeper. "T…Tim, Jason?!" With the eerie silence that the house gave off, the dread made itself at home in his bones. Dick looked around the main room._ Why aren't they here? There is no way anyone could get in!_ Everything was in place, but knowing he still had to check it for safety. Knowing that didn't have the strength to check it for intruders, he stood back up on his shaky legs. Dick figured that no one would be here…not with the security system Bruce had put in he still decided to check the cameras. With the all clear he made his way to the kitchen. His worry for his brothers was a sitting on his stomach, Dick would find them. Dick grabbed some food out of the fridge, just about to turn away he froze. A note was typed to the door. It was clearly in Tim's rushed writing.

_Dick,_

_Jason is convinced it's safe in some town called Easton, Pennsylvania. I don't know why, I think he overheard some people talking about a possible shelter there. Look for us there!_

_-Tim_

Dick blinked, _Pennsylvania? _Shrugging it off Dick took a few bites of an apple. He began formulating a plan as a loud scratching sound came from the front door. "How the hell did they get in?" Dick quickly rushed to another room, grabbing his Escrima Sticks, he looked around the room. His eyes fell onto a slim Japanese sword. He frowned a little, but he was trained in using one. He tracked down his jeep keys and opened the window. He carefully stepped onto the edge right as the door gave way, taking a chance he peaked into the room. Grotesque, fowl smelling monsters were spilling into the room heading right to the window. Dick made his way to the fire escape, making his way down and into the parking garage. Slipping inside he rushed over to his car. Climbing in, turning the key, the jeep came to life. Noting that for once, Jason brought it back full, Dick whipped the jeep out of its parking spot. Speeding toward the exit Dick saw something that made him slam on his breaks and skid to a stop. Zombies were pouring into the garage. Dick's hands tightened on the stirring wheel, with his options being so limited he mumbled to himself. "I just bought this bumper…let's see what it can take…" With nowhere else to go, Dick stomped on the gas petal. The jeep slammed into the zombies, blood and rotting flesh splattered the car. The car climbed over the fallen corpses creating sickening cracking, snapping and splatting sounds. Each crack made Dick's skin crawl, from what it appeared, these were once people. The vehicle burst through the remaining heard. Dick yanked the wheel and begin his trek to Pennsylvania, ignoring the fact that his windshield was now broken.

Damion watched the camp from above. Clinging to a tree branch, the group were taking turns checking the area. Lian, (against her father's wishes,) had followed him up. Damion even helped her. Figuring it was his responsibility since he was older. She quietly held onto him as some of the adults started arguing. Artemis had stormed off into the woods to look for deer shortly after it all started. Kaldur crossed his arms. "Jason, it's your brother? You won't go after him?!" Jason snorted, "What? I told him _not _to go. We had to leave Dick behind!" The staring match lasted for a while until both partied turned away from each other. Alfred sighed, Dick hadn't been left behind by choice. No one, not even family had been allowed into the hospital. Lifting up binoculars he turned to the city. Wally, Connor, Tim, Barbra, Malcom and Roy had gone to the city. In a desperate attempt to find food, medicine or weapons. However, those people haven't come back yet, it has been a few days. Alfred wasn't sure how they even made it out of Gotham. The group had been trying to reach Pennsylvania. They had been successful. Jason had told them that there was a safe area in the town of Easton. The group soon found that the town was completely over run by walkers. Any military force that was there had been wiped out by sheer numbers. Making things worse, the dead, even if they were not bitten began to change. And that is what caused the wipe out of the forces. Kaldur had the group move to this small forested area by the city. It seemed to be walker-free, so they made camp there. Kaldur ordered all the group members who could wield some kind of weapon to check the surrounding area. Roy still thought more could be done, so with some help, he created a form of an alarm system. It was extremely simple, just some yarn with empty cans on it. If it worked correctly the cans would hit and alert them to something coming. They had a run in with walkers off and on in the two weeks they had been there, but nothing even close to how the city was. Kaldur joined Alfred on a R.V. they had found. "I'm sure they will be back…" Alfred glanced at him and sighed. He turned his gaze back to the city. Hope was running thin.

Roy sighed as he stood on _his _preach on the roof, his group had been stuck in this department building for a few days now. He needed to get back to Lian. Barbra wondered over to him, "Is it still crowed down there?" Roy frowned and shook his head, "Our van is over there….I don't know how good the supplies will be if we don't leave soon." They both looked at the van, it was surrounded by walkers. Tim joined them and sat on the ledge. "You guys do realize that Jason won't let anyone come help right." Roy looked at Tim and snorted, "I will get back to my daughter!" Malcom and Connor were standing quietly by the glass doors watching the zombies trying to break it. Connor checked his watch, Wally had been gone for a while. He and Malcom locked a glance before both looked back at the doors. "Connor…they won't last much longer…" Connor simply nodded.

Dick slowed his jeep down as he reached Easton. "Something doesn't feel right…" he mummed to himself. There were military barriers, Government Issue armored cars scattered around. Being wary, Dick slipped his jeep into for-wheel drive and took it off the highway. Placing it out of site and hiding the important items he brought from home he chose to enter the city on foot. Making sure his katana was securely on his back, he also made sure that his Escrima sticks were in an easy access area. He stopped at looked back in the car and sighed. Picking up the gun he had grabbed, he placed it carefully put it in a back holster. It was only a 22. So he wasn't even sure what damage it could do to a zombie but better safe than sorry. Dick slowly made his way, choosing to stay out of sight. He emerged through and ally-way. Walking onto the roads he looked around, there were no signs or anything even indicting the fact that anything was safe. He wondered down the street looking at the buildings, many had broken windows. Most of the stores were bare. Cars were flipped over, and like the buildings, had broken windows while some had all their doors open and where stripped clean. Moving around a corner Dick froze, a group of zombies had been around a dog's corps. Turning to look at Dick, some began to slowly make their way to him. Dick blinked awake, and with how slow they were moving he simply backed away. Turning away from them Dick began to run, he easily out ran the zombies. He turned down another road, which was blocked by a small group of zombies. Easily taking out some with his Escrima sticks he noticed that he was being surrounded quickly. Noticing a moving van that was in simple reach, Dick jumped on top of it. The small heard of zombies encircled the van. Dumbly trying to claw their way to the top of the car. Dick started to take out the zombies with his sticks, but he realized that he was hardly making a dent.

"Dick! Hey! Dick!"

Whipping his head around at his name, he scanned the around the van when he locked onto red hair. "Wally?!" Dick watched Wally point above him. He followed Wally's hand above his head and blinked. There was a fire escape that shouldn't be too hard for him to jump to.

"Hurry Dick!" Wally kept calling to him. Dick put his sticks away quickly, rubbed his hands together. Feeling some of the zombie's clammy hands grasping at his ankle he finally jumped at the metal railing. Barley grasping the bottom one with one hand. Wincing slightly as he pulled himself up completely. Dick looked back over to the heard of walkers. Standing and jumping over the side of the fire escape and landing safely behind a chain link fence. Wally ran over and practically jumped on him. "Dude! We thought you were dead!" Before Dick could answer, Wally grabbed his wrist he began to drag him. "Let's go, we need to hurry!" Wally kept telling him to hurry. Dick glanced behind them. The chain link fence was down, with the walkers filing in after them. "We go up once again!" Wally and Dick made their way quickly up the latter. Reaching top Dick once again felt himself flinch as he placed his weight onto his left leg. Wally shot questions at him at what seemed like a mile a minute. Dick did his best to answer them as he subconsciously ran his hand over his left leg. Dick didn't realize how he made it this far, he must have blocked it out. Wally smiled, "Let's go meet with the rest of the group!" Dick returned the smile and followed him. Pushing the pain in his leg to the back of his mind as they reached the rest of the group. "Guys!" Wally called loudly. Tim turned from the ledge and sighed, "What took you so long?" Wally just kept the smile on his face as Dick came around the corner. Tim and Dick stared at each other for a moment. "Holly crap! You are alive!" Jumping up Tim ran over to him and like Wally he jumped on him. Successfully nocking Dick down in the process. Barbra, Malcom and Connor happily made their way over to Dick. Roy stood off to the back ground, he stood shocked until he woke enough to make his way over to him. A strange sense of relief came over him at seeing Dick alive and well. Tim had helped him by the time Roy stopped in front of him. Dick smiled at him, and without any form of warning he hugged Roy tightly. Roy easily returned the hug as Dick whispered, "Thank you." Pulling away from Dick, Roy asked, "For what?" Dick kept his eyes locked onto Roy's green ones and stated, "Without you, I don't think they would have gotten out of Gotham. Tim told me that in my absence…Jason went a little crazy. I mean…I could see that. He can be unbalanced at the best of times. Which the reason for my being gone wasn't a _best _of times." Roy rubbed the back of his head and sighed, "I…I wouldn't have just left them there! Besides, you would have gotten Lian out of there for me." Suddenly the light caught Dick's left hand at the perfect angle. Roy glanced down at Dick's left hand, balling his fists. Dick noticed and was about to say something when Barbra and Tim shared a look. Clearing her throat Barbra caught there attention. "We can all talk to Dick back at camp, we need a plan." Snapping Dick from his thoughts he walked over to the edge of the rooftop followed closely by Roy. "Dick how did you get into the city?" looking at Roy, Dick answered simply, "I walked." Feeling the rest of the groups' eyes on him, he continued. "I found the note Tim left, but when I got here…it just didn't feel right. So I hid my jeep." He pointed in the car's basic area and added, "And found a safe route into the city." Looking back at the city, Dick's mind kicked into gear. "We clearly can't just walk down the road…" Tim moving next to him stated, "That van you were standing on. It must come back with us. We have food and weapons in there. Along with other supplies. In fact Dick, the van itself is a supply. We found an old R.V. on our way here, but it need parts. Hence the van, we can modify the parts to work for the R.V." Dick nodded in understanding and looked back over the city. "Guys I haven't really been awake enough to notice anything about them. Like what attracts the zombies?" Roy sat next to him on the ledge. "We know that we smell _alive _to them. As I am sure you noticed, they stink. Sounds also attract them. We are doing all we can to not use guns around them. That is almost like a dinner bell. And fire is something they are interested in." Malcom spoke up, "Don't think about going underground, Tim already tried that. It is invested." Conner added, "And you are limping. Normally we would think the walkers got you, however since you just woke up from an accident we can't allow you to go jumping from building to building." Dick said, "They like sounds? Well, let's break into a car! Wally, your fast on your feet, see that sports car? Break into it. The alarm should sound and lead some of the walkers away. Roy, how about you and Barbra stay up here and be our cover? Tim and I can get to the van while Malcom can watch over the main entrance to the building? Roy and Barbra can make their way with Malcom to the loading bay where Connor will be ready to open the doors so you can get into the back of the moving van. Dose that work?" Everyone stared at each other until Roy spoke up, "That's a great plan Dick, and you are injured still. How about you stay here with me and Barbra goes with Tim?" Dick thought for a second and sighed, "I do have my 22. It should be quiet enough. I feel that the signal for Roy and myself to leave the roof will be Tim and Barbra getting into the van. This must be timed perfectly. Please be careful everyone."

Everyone moved to their positions. Dick took out his gun and stood next to Roy, he felt Roy's eyes on him. Using the one walkie-talkie that they had Roy asked, "Wally, we are ready when you are."

"Roger." Wally looked at the car, currently it was clear of all zombies. He a little closer to the car, he knew that his speed was everything here. The second that Roy broke the glass the alarm would sound, giving him only a few minutes to get in. Roy aimed his bow at the car's window. The arrow hit its mark perfectly, shattering the glass and the alarm started blaring. Wally slipped into the car as Dick took out two walkers that had been on top him. Switching to his gun, Roy and Dick kept him covered as he hotwired the car. The engine roared to life loudly. With the combination of the car's loud exhaust and engine, the walkers from the front of the department store and the loading bay began moving towards the car. The moving van also began to clear as Wally kept the car just out of the walker's reach. Tim and Barbra emerged from their hiding place and moved to the van. Tim hopped into the back of the van as Barbra started it up. The van started for its destination. Roy led the way through the store. As the passed through the main entrance Malcom smiled slightly, "perfect timing guys. They broke through the second set of doors." Roy rushed them though the store to where Connor was waiting. The van was backed to the doors, Tim opened the van's doors and banged onto the loading dock doors. The four of them piled into the back and as soon as the van's doors closed, Barbra took off.

Settling down in the back with the supplies, Roy took out his walkie-talkie. "Wally, we need to ditch that loud car. Follow us to Dick's jeep."

"Awww, really Roy? This car is niceeeee" Wally pouted, and sighed, "Fine…fine…Lead the way." Malcom had moved to the passenger seat, while Dick stayed in the back with Roy, Tim and Connor. Tiredness rushed over Dick and he ended up leaning against Roy's side. Roy glanced at Dick but said nothing. He glanced from Dick's left hand then to Tim. Both seeming to be thinking the same thing, a surprise was waiting back at camp for Dick. One that he wouldn't be very happy to see. "Is he sleeping?" Tim nodded and frowned, "I can't believe that we let Erik stay with the group." Connor sighed, "We did it because that's what Dick would have done. Even after what he pulled." Tim said happily, "But he found us and we were able to bring back everything we need. Wally won't like it but we can take the gas from the car he's driving. I always bring an extra gas can!" Finding the jeep Tim and Connor got out of the van. Wally stood off to the side pouting as he watched Connor syphon the gas as Tim took the car's battery and other useful parts from the engine. Roy took the keys to the jeep from Dick. Connor joined Tim in the jeep after writing on the side of the stripped sports car. _'Stay away, city is over run.' _The whole ride back to the cap, Dick remained passed out against Roy. Who intern remained still so he didn't wake him. He still remembered the cause of Dick's accident.

_A month before the outbreak:_

Roy walked into the gymnasium. He quietly placed himself on the back wall as Dick finished teaching his class. The kids filed out of the room, "Hey Roy!" Dick smiled as he walked over to him. Roy nodded at him, "Want to get some coffee?" Dick looked thoughtful for a moment. "I wouldn't mind! Is Lian joining us?" Roy shook his head, "She's with Oliver at the moment." Dick flashed him another bright smile, "Let me change and then we can go." As Dick made his way to the locker room Roy couldn't help but let his eyes fall onto Dick's ass. He sighed, he couldn't even really remember the reason he broke up with Dick in the first place. Looking back at it now, he asked himself that same question before. A few months after Lian was left at his apartment by her mother. He had called Dick over and when he watched how Dick had interacted with her he knew he should have stayed with him. However, he could sense even now that there was something going on between them. As sad as it was now, Dick was engaged to a man named Erik. Roy was still kicking himself, he could have been in Erik's shoes.

Dick followed Roy to the coffee shop. Roy watched Dick for a second. "So what's new with you? Has a date been set yet?" Dick sipped at the coffee and looked at him. "Well…I…he's been ditching me." The waitress walked over and quietly set down the sandwich Dick had ordered. Dick fiddled with the silver band on his finger and sighed, "Erik has been avoiding the subject. He always finds either something else to do. Or he changes the subject. Bottom line…he's always busy." Taking a bite of his sandwich he added, "I'm having second thoughts…my gut is telling me that he is cheating on me." Roy glared a little, tightening his hands on his coffee cup. "Have you told Bruce or Jason about any of this?" Roy tried to keep his voice level. Dick laughed, "Yeah right, Jason is already unstable. And if it was proven Erik was cheating on me…well Bruce already doesn't like him much. He's going to end the engagement himself if a date isn't set soon. To be honest," Dick made eye contact with Roy. "Bruce has already told me that I should still be with you." Roy blinked and simply stared at him as Dick continued to eat quietly. Roy coughed softly, they continued with small talk until the café closed.

"Really Roy, you're going to walk me to my bike?" Dick laughed happily as they walked over to the bike parking. "Well Dick, you're the one who just had to part over here." Roy couldn't help the smiled that spread on his face as Dick laughed again. They ended up standing next to Dick's dark blue bike. "Huh, looks like rain." Dick said as he looked at the sky. "You know Dick…." Dick looked back at Roy, locking his blue eyes with Roy's green. "I don't really remember why I left you." Roy scratched the back of his head and sighed. He was about to continue when Dick cut him off with a soft kiss to his lips. Roy blinked at Dick. Smiling Dick stated, "I will call you later. Thank you." Slipping onto the bike Dick took off. Roy walked back to his car…realizing that he had the chance to get Dick back.

Walking into the penthouse Dick called, "Tim?" When he didn't receive an answer he simply assumed Tim was with Connor. He knew that Damion was off with friends and Jason was at work. Dick went silent, someone was here. As he quietly made his way to his room he heard something. Slamming open his door he glared, "I knew it!" Erik jumped as the girl covered up with a yelp. "In _my house? _In _our _bed? Seriously?" Erik got up and tried to go over to Dick who pushed him away. "Get out." Erik not taking Dick seriously, "Hey! Clam down!" Moving further away from Erik, "Get OUT!" Erik crossed his arms, "We need to talk about this." Dick glared, "HELL no! Be out of _MY house _before I get back!" Dick stormed out of the room with Erik close behind him. "Dick, get back here! It's not what it looks like!" Dick keeping his back to him on his way down the hall, sent a finished text then whipped around. "It's exactly what it looks like!" he hissed out. "You were _fucking _some girl in _my bed._" The last came out more like a growl. "It's a girl, so what, is Roy right? Are you just after my money?" Erik slowed down and stared at him, "Well, what about Roy huh? You're always with him when I'm not around. He's your ex!" Dick threw his hands up in an exasperated fashion. "Don't turn this on me, and don't you dare bring him into this! We are friends, it's not my fault or _his. _He talks to me, he enjoys my company. Unlike you. I told Jason that I want you out. He will be back before me. He won't be as calm as I am." Erik glared, "What are you going to do? Run off to Roy?" Dick sighed, shoulders slumping. "Even though I caught you cheating on me once before…I never slept with Roy to get back at you. I wouldn't do that to him." Walking out of the house and clamming the door behind him. Making his way back to the garage he shakily called Roy.

"_Hello? Dick?"_

"H…Hey." Dick knew that he failed at keeping his voice level, but he continued," Sorry it's so late…"

"_It's only 10pm. That's not late." _Roy listened to Dick's shaky breathing for a second, _"What happened?" _

"It's just…I found Erik screwing some women in my bed…in my house. Can I come over to a while?" Getting to where his jeep should be, Dick cursed quietly. It was down pouring. He sat himself onto his bike when Roy replied.

"_I think it's safer for you if I come to you." _In the back ground Roy could hear Erik shouting at Dick to come back inside.

"No, Lian is sleeping I'm sure. I will be there soon." Before Roy could protest Dick hung up. Putting his helmet back on, Dick took off out onto the street. He knew that Roy was right, but his judgment was clouded. He was speeding down the slick streets of Gotham. Finally stopping at a red light, Dick stared sight ahead. He could have sworn he heard someone calling his name, but he brushed it off. As the light changed the person calling his name became more frantic. Choosing to ignore it took off, not seeing the drunk driver flying toward him. Crashing into Dick's rear tire and sending him flying to the ground. On the sidewalk, Tim and Conner watched in horror as Dick hit the ground. Dropping his umbrella Tim ran over with Connor close behind him.

When Roy had received the call from Connor he hurried to the hospital after dropping Lian off with Oliver. When he walked in he saw Tim crying on Connor, while Damion looked miserable next to Tim. Jason was talking with the doctor. Connor looked at him, "We made Erik leave…Tim and Jason didn't want him here." The small group all looked at Jason as he walked over. "Well, that helmet saved him. His left leg isn't in the best shape. It isn't broken but a bone was cracked. The doctor thinking that had the car hit him dead on, he may not be able to walk. However, he isn't awake. Even with the helmet they think he has a concussion." Tim glared, "What was he thinking? He should have made Erik leave!" The brother's began discussing what happened as Roy walked over to the window of Dick's room.

Present:

Roy looked at Dick's sleeping form. At some point during their trip back to camp, Dick's head had slipped to his shoulder. It was horrible when they couldn't get him. Being told that Dick was dead was a sinking feeling that stuck with all of them. He carefully brushed his fingers through Dick's bangs. He had somehow found them and he was safe. If he had his way, Dick would stay that way.

"Hey guys!" Barbra called happily, "here we are!" The van came to a jerky stop, which was enough to wake Dick up. Roy watched Dick stand before following suit. Kaldur and Jason hurried over, "How did you get out?" Kaldur asked. Tim smiled as Jason noticed the jeep. "Guess who found us?" As Dick and Roy joined them they heard a yell, "Dick!" Dick smiled brightly, "Damion!" Jumping down from the tree Damion tackled Dick to the ground hugging him tightly. "All three of you are okay!" Dick buried his faced in Damion's hair as Jason and Tim joined them on the ground. Lian ran over and Roy picked her up. She smiled cutely, "Uncle Dick is back!" Roy smiled, "Yes, yes he is…"

Jason helped Dick stand up and Damion latched onto his side. Tim hung back with Connor. As they entered the camp a voice caught Dick's attention. "Ritchie!" he froze as Erik rushed over to him and hugged him. Dick's mind ground to a halt. He kept his hands at his sides as Erik kissed his forehead. Damion glared, and was about to protest with some snide remark when Dick punched him. Erik stumbled back, "What the hell?" Dick glared, "This is yours." He threw the ring at his head, which hit its mark. Right between his eyes. "I wanted to do this before. But something got in the way. I'm not yours, we are done." Kaldur moved between then as Erik stood up to retaliate. "Dick let's take a look at your leg." Dick nodded and followed Kaldur to the camper. Damion smirked at Erik and headed off after his brother. Roy followed them and leaned against the door. Kaldur took his hands off Dick's leg. "From what I can tell it seems that it's almost healed up. Since we plan on staying in this camp for a while." Dick smiled, "Thank you." Kaldur excused himself and Roy looked at Dick and stated, "You are learning how to shoot tomorrow." Dick crossed his arms, "I already know how!" Roy smirked at him, "but you are so uncomfortable doing it. You will be using my extra bow." Dick sighed, "Why? I have my other weapons." Roy rolled his eyes, "You are hurt, you need to know how to use some kind of distance weapon." Dick sighed, giving in he said, "fine, but can we do it tomorrow?" Roy smiled and nodded. Pulling Dick up he added, "Let's go join everyone at the fire." Dick nodded, "Roy, thank you for getting them out of Gotham. Really, I appreciate it." Roy stared at him. "Richard, you would have gotten Lian out." They both smiled, moving closer to him, Dick tilted his head up lightly. Taking the hint, Roy moved in to close the gap between them. "DICK!" They both jumped apart as Damion ran in and grabbed Dick's arm. "Come sit with me at the fire!" Damion glanced back at Roy as he dragged Dick away. Roy sighed and pouted a little but followed. He was getting Dick to himself tomorrow.


End file.
